godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Cuneo
Marco Cuneo was the son of Don Carmine Cuneo and the Cuneo family's underboss until 1955. Biography He was known to be good friends with the members of the justice system and was officially not part of his family's business. He was seen as a well respected businessman, which helped him gain influence behind the scenes. In this respect, he was similar to his father Carmine, who was one of the few Dons who had never been arrested or even suspected of criminal activities. Unofficially however, he was a violent and effective enforcer. He had been responsible for ordering the deaths of many Corleone family enforcers during the Five Families War, which led inadvertently led to the destruction of one of the Cuneo's racket chains by Sonny Corleone. Demise After the family consigliere, Luciano Fabbri, had been killed, Marco took revenge by eliminating several Corleone soldiers and was preparing for another onslaught when his heavily fortified position in Hell's Kitchen was hit by Aldo Trapani. Trapani was under orders from Pete Clemenza, who ordered that Marco's death be made to look like an accident. Trapani obliged, flinging Marco into the nearby railyard. The authorities classed Marco's demise as an accident, and all witnesses were silenced. Behind the scenes *He was voiced by Gavin Hammon. *He has the same character model as Mikey Saleri. *According to some of his quotes, Marco appears to be a former athlete or a boxer. It is proven by his fast recovery rate and ability to break grabs when his health is still on green areas Players (Peter Clemenza Hit 5): 'Marco Cuneo '- Marco Cuneo is well aware of how the public's impressions of organized crime can be swayed. Being an approachable "everyman", but a ruthless player behind the scenes, has worked for Marco. Until now. Hit detail Marco is the last hit target in chronological order and arguably the most powerful opponent you'll face in the game. He was also the reason of Cuneo's oddness, as he was the only hit Underboss who employed Associate guards under him. While his bodyguard army was not as large as Fabbri's, his guards were not to be underestimated as they were the most aggressive as well the toughest guards in the game. Marco himself was insanely strong, his AI was equal to a rival Don added with the ability to fight back. Worse, Marco was impervious to grabs and his recovery rate is faster than the Scaleri brothers until his health started to reach the red areas and still be able to fight back even at low health. He was strong enough to endure a point blank non-headshot shotgun blast which can be used to your advantage to shoot him until his health dropped to a level where he can finally be dragged and throw him off the ledge to complete the bonus. Extra tips: Payoff the police to avoid any heat coming to you but try not to drag the police into the fight since they will help you gun down Marco.Cuneo, Marco Cuneo, Marco Category:Video game underbosses